A Ranger Discovery
'''A Ranger Discovery '''is the eighth episode of Power Rangers Megaforce (Tim's Version). This debuts the Land Zord Team, Gosei Great Megazord: Land Mode, and the Megaforce Green Ranger. Synopsis Creepox plans to mimic Vrak's plan from before in his own version while the rangers try to discover who the mysterious sixth ranger would be. Plot On the Warstar Spaceship, Admiral Malkor was bowing down and talking to a monitor showing a shadowy figure with one eerie yellow eye, who'm Malkor addresses as "my emperor". Malkor dicusses about the current situation with eliminating the resistances but they've had been intercepted by Power Rangers on this planet, much to the being's shock. Because there had not been Power Rangers on this planet ever since "Desolan's creator had perished along with that foresaken light, which had erased the majority of evil in existance". Malkor even has heard rumors about this, especially after the fall of his former master, "Scorpius". The Emperor: "My disciple, you must do everything in your power to exterminate those insignificant Power Rangers from interrupting the invasion, because we cannot afford to have casualities in our grand empire." Malkor: "Of course, sire. We've so far have begun to produce super soldiers for our army and right now we've already gotten ahold of the location to the interlopers' base. Rest assure, we Insectoids will accomplish this assignment." The Emperor: "Very well, Malkor. My son, Vrak must also accomplish this. If he is to earn the throne from me as promised, unlike one or TWO certain fools who are total disgraces to me. This assignment must be accomplished at all cost." Malkor: "Yes, sire. I understand. Over and out." As the monitor shuts off, Creepox approaches to his admiral to tell him that he has devised a divide and conquer strategy in his own words, "done right". Malkor then tells him to explain this before being allowed to do it because he wants to make sure if there are no flaws in it. Creepox tells him it is going to be pretty different as he calls in the Warstar Speedster, Dragonflay and the Warstar Assassin, Heatstroke to come on board. Just then the cocky and hyperactive Dragonflay arrives along with the stoic and calm Heatstroke. Creepox devised his plan to distract the rangers from the base with Dragonflay and himself while Heatstroke's over 3000 degree body heat can penetrate the force field before commencing the base's destruction. Malkor was keen on the idea right there as Vrak approaches to Creepox about how "well" will this strategy work when his failed. Creepox rubs into Vrak's face that ever since "that day", he had figured out the flaw in the previous attack. It was the fact that HE should've had sent a soldier like those two beside him to accompany with him in the first place because they've had trained together ever since 15 years ago. Dragonflay even mentions that he and the guys were the first to have destroyed the planet, Gorma 15. Heatstroke goes as on to tell Vrak that this planet was once ruled by a manic psychic emperor before they've had taken his life away to accomplish the mission. Vrak was slightly fazed by this but from his research, "an old war Zord" has once decimated an entire populace of over 200,033 Eltarians. Creepox brushes that off to the side because in his words, "That was so many eons ago and is still old school." Vrak then rolls his eyes as he comments about Creepox's plan being "old school" itself. Creepox sneers to Vrak that it won't be long till he proves him wrong and maybe perhaps in the "not too distant future for him". Malkor tells the two to settle down for once and just have the assignment to be done with. Creepox and his cohorts bow before Malkor before heading to their ships. As they've left, Malkor's face turns to concern as he worries about the "not too distant future". In Ernie's Brainfreeze, the five friends were hanging out on the table, talking about what happened with Mr. Burley's accident this morning. As shown in the flashback, Mr. Burley was teaching the class about chemistry. Josh was warning his father and teacher, Mr. Burley that he had mistaken a bottle of expired fish oil for phosphorus when he poured it into the other chemical, causing a foul smell across the room, sending nearly everyone into a coma for no doubt 10 minutes. Jake and Gia were the only ones who've had been knocked out from this. Gia could never forget that moment for it was considered "embarrassing" and Jake was blushing about this but was looking away just to not draw attention from the others. The others were giggling about it until Troy had stopped to take moment of thinking about what happened, namely what ever that thing Jordan had found yesterday. Noah was concerned about it as well because Jordan has not been class yesterday nor today. Emma guessed that he might've taken the day off from school to do something, from at least what Michelle had told her. Gia was like slightly convinced but there was something more than that but couldn't figure out what. While Jake on the other hand was thinking about a way to get Gia's affection without looking awkward. Just as Jake was about to say something to Gia until Ernie had passed a newspaper to the five for it is something very important! The five then grabbed the newspaper to find themselves an article on the front cover saying, "Power Ranger In Green Last Seen Saving The Mayor From Burning Building In Town Square", much to the five's amazement. Further more in the article, it reads: "On June 29th 9:30 pm, the town hall had been in flames due to faulty wires in the electric room. The firemen have managed to save the majority of the staff except for Mayor Barry Drewford, who's been buried in rubble. All hope seemed lost for Panarama's political leader until a Power Ranger in green had jumped directly into the fire and in about 7 minutes, the mysterious ranger has saved the Mayor's life. The Mayor has suffered a concussion from being struck in the head, knocking him unconscious. The Mayor was then sent to the hospital for recovery. The Power Ranger in Green then disappeared in the last second as the Mayor was opening his eyes. The Mayor during his time on the hospital bed, wanted to thank whoever was that Power Ranger for saving his life and wants to know who he was so he can get the chance to repay his life in dept." The rangers were then astounded that there exists ANOTHER Mega Ranger just from judging the helmet and the chest emblem. This is truly something that needs to be discussed with Gosei. From out of the doorway, Jordan looked like he was in a hurry, tells the five that he's heard about the green ranger today from the news on TV. The rangers were getting into this and decide that they should look for "him" together. Jordan says that this a good idea but warns them that he might be tricky because he's heard rumors that he teleports without anyone noticing. Now the five were getting suspicious about this and Jordan tells them that he will meet up with them if he can. The five then say good bye to Jordan. Noah was also getting a strong feeling that it might have something to do with "someone who he knows", all the while shedding a small tear in his right eye, which catches Emma's attention. Noah brushes that off in his face while saying that he's just got something in his eyes, much to Emma's suspicion. The rangers were contacted by Gosei to come to HQ ASAP. They then secretly hide in the restrooms to teleport to the command center with out being detected, although Jordan took a glimpse of this, much to his curiosity. The rangers were immediately in the Command Center as Gosei tells the rangers that Creepox has come down to Earth to commence an attack with his two cohorts but one of them went missing somehow off the radar. Troy was getting very suspicious about whatever Creepox wants this time and it has to do with the missing minion. The rangers then tell Gosei that he may not believe them but there were sightings of a SIXTH ranger on the loose. Gosei was puzzled by this because from his previous work, he's made five active ranger morphers although he remembers that there was an old prototype morpher that was discarded because it was out dated and was so beyond repair that not even he could fix it. Because there was a faulty in the system which causes it to bug out constantly. Just before they've added the pieces of the evidence together, Noah was anxious to find out who ever the green ranger is because he believes for some reason to be none other than under his breath and in his own words, "My older brother". The four were very confused as they've never knew that he'd even have a brother and Noah tells the four that during when he was 11 years old, he and his brother use to look out for each other and were truly a happy family with their parents until he was sent to orbit with NASA because he's had higher grades and he was 25 years old by then. Ever since then, he's waited, and searched online for his brother's whereabouts and return to no avail. He was a very excellent expert on science, biology, and astrology. He was supposed to search for life until he went missing, much to him and his parents' sorrows. The four, Gosei, and Tensou felt truly bad for him. Jake went up to Noah to help console him but they've had to hurry to stop Creepox from attacking any more innocent people as it is.The rangers waste no time but to head to Creepox's destination at the California bank. As soon as the rangers teleport away, from out of the rangers' sights, a mysterious being in the bushes was watching the base for sometime, rather suspiciously. At the California Bank, Dragonflay was bounding and gagging his hostages as he zips around the entire building while Creepox gathers them all together in one pile before preparing his plan for the rangers. He then hears a sound coming from the hallway as he spun around to check for anything suspicious but there's seemed to be no one there. He then then tells Dragonflay to keep an eye on the look out and Dragonflay obliges, for he cannot wait to sock those multicolored slowpoke rangers into hash. Creepox couldn't agree more as he heads upstairs to prepare for the arrival. Little did they know that the one who've made that sound was in fact a man but his silhouette resembled a Power Ranger. Just in the nick of time, the five rangers show up in time to find Creepox and Dragonflay, but as soon as they've untied the hostages, they were being assaulted by a green and purple blur in all places from head to toe! They then hear a high pitch of cackle as they've been knocked to the ground. Dragonflay reveals himself to the rangers not before calling them "Low Power Rangers" and saying they "are too slow". Noah was pretty angry about this and so were Gia and Jake. Troy tells Dragonflay to think "slow" before saying anything "fast", much to Dragonflay's dismay. Noah demands to know where the "other one" is and Dragonflay knew who he was referring but lies to him that "he was to out to lunch". The rangers don't even buy into his words as soon as they've gotten back to put up a fight with him. They've did all they've could do as the green menace zips and zooms around the room before escaping upstairs to the roof. As soon as the five pursuit after him, from out of the shadows, the same mysterious figure popped from out of the shadows and through his first person view, watched on before following them. The rangers get onto the rooftop to face Dragonflay in battle and Creepox was watching then on as he secretly communicates to Heatstroke through his communicator about the situation going on. Just as the rangers were getting knocked around, they suddenly hear a voice coming from the door saying, "Lay one finger on them and you're through!" To the rangers' surprise, the mysterious green ranger from the newspaper reveals himself to the rangers and their enemy alike as he brandishes his peculiar green staff with an ostrich's head on the top. Noah was very anticipated because he believes that green ranger could definitely be his brother after all or at least he believes him to be. Dragonflay wasn't too fazed by this because he's dealt with six rangers before on the planet, Hinelar 21. The green ranger seemed at first somewhat clumsy, much to the rangers' confusion until he got back up again and took Dragonflay down with him downstairs. Creepox was not very keen about this but he gets an idea about solving this "sixth ranger" issue in the future. Just as the rangers were about to answer Gosei's call about something serious, they've got struck down by a red and black blur and this time it's Creepox! Troy was not very happy to see his ugly mug again as Creepox was impressed that they've got themselves another member but six is never a lucky number to begin with! Especially during his scheme at this particular time! Troy warns him to leave the green ranger out of this and tells the four to help take care of Dragonflay. Just before the four could head back down, Creepox blasts his Meteor Bullets at them, only managing to knock the three out except Noah, who'm has used HydroSplash to block off the Meteor Bullet from hitting him. The three rangers do manage to get back up before heading down stairs to help the Green Ranger out as Troy charges into battle with Creepox. Troy tells Creepox it would only be a matter of time before he is about to get struck out. Creepox fires back by taunting to Troy that he is not the only threat to deal with, much to Troy's confusion until he realized what he meant. Just as the four help the green ranger against Dragonflay, Gosei contacts the rangers that the Command Center is being invaded by a Warstar assassin! The rangers were even horrified and the green ranger was concerned about this as Dragonflay laughs his head off because "the plan" is taking fold! Elsewhere, the command center was being attacked and invaded by Heatstroke as he has already penetrated through the protective force field! Gosei was still on the line with the rangers as Tensou frantically activates the security defenses in the command center's control console. With each blast at Heatstroke, they were ineffective to him as he swats at them like nothing, he then goes on to attempt at melting the door down before barging in! Gosei urges the four that they need their help! Gia yells to Gosei that they could use some better fire power now! Gosei realizes that he still has one more auxiliary Zord Team left in production and immediately alerts the rangers that he has the Land Zord Team which are based on Earth's land born creatures, namely the Rhino Zord, the Tyranno Zord, and the Stag Zord! He then tells Tensou to help finish the product before sending it in to the rangers! Noah immediately tells the rangers that he might have to go to the command center to help protect the command center. Jake and Gia were at first objective to this and at first, Emma was going to help Noah with this but the green ranger for some reason, wants to help Noah with that, much to Noah's surprise. Noah wastes no time but to teleport to the command center with the green ranger, not before contacting Troy that he is going to be at the command center to help, much to Troy's concern but never the less accepts this. Noah and the green ranger teleport to the command center while fend off Dragonflay as soon as they've had been given the Land Zord Team by Gosei. Troy and Creepox were slashing at each other in an epic battle before falling off of the building into a nearby warehouse to continue their feud! Troy uses his Twistornado to disorient Creepox's focus on him before going in to personally strike him down. Creepox manages to prevent him from hitting him by blasting meteor bullets at Troy before striking him down. Creepox kicked Troy across the ribs but Troy was playing possum the whole time as he shoots Creepox in the face with his Mega Blaster. Creepox was infuriated but never the less taunts Troy that his precious command center is about to have a serious meltdown even if he did defeat him. Troy was cold and emotionless as he stands back up and tells Creepox to simply shut up because he's forgotten that they are six rangers now and they can just split up into teams, much to Creepox's dismay. Jake and the girls use their MegaQuake and Twistornado Power Cards to disorient Dragonflay, preventing him from speeding up faster, the three rangers tag team on Dragonflay and then they've had used their newly equipped Land Zord Team, starting from Rhino to Stag Zords to severely damage him. Dragonflay complains that he was "the speediest superstar in the galaxy" as he explodes into oblivion. At the command center, Heatstroke succeeds in confronting Gosei and Tensou, much to their astonishment. Heatstroke cold bloodily tells Gosei that this is the day where he is going to be in the afterlife and Gosei tells Heatstroke that he is only going to accept his fate when he says so. Heatstroke clenches his flaming fists together as he is about to commit his duty as an assassin. Tensou was hiding for his life and without hesitation, Heatstroke unleashes a blazing fireball at Gosei, but from out of nowhere, the fireball was deflected back at him, much to Gosei and Tensou's surprise and relief and to Heatstroke's anger. Noah and the green ranger were the ones to deflect the attack and Heatstroke was taken outside out of the command center. As the two rangers fend off Heatstroke, Gosei was in amazement that the morpher the green ranger has actually worked and wants to know whoever is under that suit, even with his supernatural visions. Meanwhile in the warehouse, Creepox was furiously attacking Troy because of his misfortune of his plan falling apart and even asked himself of why didn't he just bring in Loogies with him to begin with. Troy simply tells him that he simply mistakes raw strength for logic which makes Creepox a major blockhead for that. Creepox then from out of nowhere calls Malkor to deploy a squadron of Loogies to prevent the remaining rangers from interfering, which he does. Just as Jake and the girls were about to help Troy out but then they were taken by surprise by Warstar Fighters before being confronted by their pilots, much to their frustrations before going to destroy them. Creepox laughs his head off at Troy as he calls him "the blockhead" this time. Troy still tells Creepox that his plan is always bound to fail regardless just like every other hoodlum in any dirty gutter other there, much to Creepox's intolerance. Troy and the anger blinded Creepox were going head to head, Troy then does a wall kick at Creepox's head before finishing him with a flaming red slash at Creepox with his Dragon Sword. Creepox was mortally wounded in flames and he tells Troy that "this flame will never end as long as I live", before taking his leave. Troy was nearly exhausted from this ordeal as the four rangers show up. The rangers just before could contact Gosei if he is alright, Zombats flew from outer space to make Dragonflay grow, much to their even more bigger disdain. They have no choice but to summon their Megazord into battle and Tensou contacts the four that he will take over for Noah, through remote control. Which leads to Jake saying, "Speakin' of Noah, I wonder how he and the green ranger are doing?" At the shores, Heatstroke fights Noah and the green ranger with his all. The green ranger tells Noah to step back because he's got a trick to pull, which is actually a Mega Blaster with a strange green propeller like Zord on it. Heatstroke was confused by this until he blasts the white flaming beast with a whirlwind from his blaster, cooling off the half percentage of Heatstroke's body heat, leaving him weaken a bit. Noah was impressed which gave him the idea of using the Freeze-Star Power Card to combine with the wind, creating a blizzard, which greatly weakens him even further. The two rangers then charge in to finish off Heatstroke for good. Just before Heatstroke explodes, he charges up one last energy blast at the two, only the green ranger took the full brunt of the blast for Noah. Noah was crying out to "brother" as he runs to him. The green ranger was damaged as he falls onto the ground. Noah picks up the green ranger as he demorphs to his normal form. When the green ranger demorphed, Noah was in disbelief to find out that the green ranger was never his brother at all! Elsewhere, Dragonflay and the Gosei Great Megazord fight in the city. The gigantic speedster uses the city to his advantage but the rangers and Tensou use the Land Zord Team to form into Gosei Great Megazord: Land Mode. According to Gosei, the Land Mode allows them to boost their speed to catch up with the fastest creatures on foot. In just like that, the Megazord catches up to Dragonflay from behind. The rangers immediately activate Victory Charge: Landslide Finish, thus earning them another mega win. At the command center, the four rangers return to meet up with Gosei, Tensou, Noah, and to their biggest surprise of all, Jordan Reese! The four were in disbelief that Jordan was the green ranger all along and even Noah was in disbelief because he thought he was his missing brother. Gosei says that Jordan being a power ranger was a very unexpected phenomenon but a miracle none the less after reading through his mind. Jordan explains to them them that a week ago, when he was strolling through the beach, minding his own business only to come across a strange rusted tiki head of sorts on the shore rocks. As soon as he picked it up, it was sparking with green jolts of electricity. He then brought it back home to his garage to figure out of what that "thing" is by attempting to opening up the "thing" when suddenly, his forehead was being shot by a green beam of light and he felt like he is seeing numbers, letters, and formulas pouring into his skull before passing out. When he woke up, he was somehow able to figure of how to reassemble such a complex device. When he had it all fixed, he finds a card of what appeared to be a Power Ranger on it and as soon as he places the card into the device, he morphed into the green ranger, much to his surprise and confusion. But by then, he realizes of what potential this device would do for him as he decided to secretly help fight crime, thus causing this whole fiasco to happen. The rangers were very impressed of this and Gosei came to the conclusion that the beam of light was actually that of data uploading into Jordan's mind which explained his ability to know ranger technology and how was he was able to remove the faulty program in the morpher this whole time. Jordan didn't think that there would be a time where would come across "more like him", which turned out to be his friends. Noah and Jake were very happy to find out about this too as Gia mentions that she'd never expect that an average athlete who wants to get to college would become a ranger in a day like this. Emma thought about this and wouldn't agree more. Troy even says himself that he'd like to get used to having Jordan as part of the team if Jordan is up for it. Gosei even says himself that with such newfound knowledge of ranger technology, the Warstar could try to get their hands on him and Jordan has two options for the sake of his well being. Without hesitation, Jordan accepts his fate of being a Power Ranger and as part of the team because he could definitely be useful for not just hand to hand combat but also with the tech support that he can give. Troy then shakes Jordan's hand as welcome card of being a part of the team. The rangers then put their hands together as they've chanted, "May the Power defend Earth!" Notes * This episode marks the first appearance of Vrak's father, the Emperor (albeit in the shadows) who will later be the next main antagonist in LadyNeko's Super Megaforce. * The Emperor mentioning his home planet, Desolan having "a creator" implies that the planet's origins would be revealed to be created from the one that starting the universal conquest campaign from Power Rangers In Space, Dark Specter. * This is the first time Malkor has ever mentioned a previous master who was in fact the initial main villain of Power Rangers Lost Galaxy, Scorpius. Malkor's backstory will be revealed in a future episode. * The emperor's mention his other children who'm he described as fools which implies that the oldest is incompetent and the other is a traitor. * Just like the second part of "A New Generation", this episode features two monsters of the week which will happen again in the tenth episode, "Two Captains, One General". * The planet Heatstroke mentioned is named after the original main villain of Gosei Sentai Dairanger, Gorma the 15th. Who was the inspiration for Master Org's costume from Power Rangers Wildforce. * Dragonflay also mentioned about once successfully attacking the planet, Hinelar 21 is a clear reference to the twenty first Super Sentai season's main villain, Dr. Hinelar, who's monster suit was used for Furio from Lost Galaxy. * This marks the revelation of the object Jordan found and how he became the Megaforce Green Ranger. * This episode is a combination of two of Goseigers' episodes. IE; the plot with Creepox and Dragonflay double teaming on the rangers and the other is with the blue fighting against Heatstroke. The only difference in the latter is that Gosei Green in the sentai was a one off character in a flashback who was killed by Heatstroke's sentai counterpart, which explains why Hyde was the only Seaick Goseiger in the main team. Whereas Megaforce Green has been given more episodes to appear in after this episode. * This episode is the beginning of the Green Ranger Arc. * The ending dialogue is similar to that of the phrase from Mighty Morphin' Power Rangers, "May the Power protect you." Category:Power Rangers Megaforce (Tim's Version) Category:Episode